


the crossing

by Storme



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Miscommunication, just some shit verses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storme/pseuds/Storme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrote this a while ago but forgot to post it here, i guess, but here it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	the crossing

And then you spoke,

but so did I,

so the words that tumbled from our mouths

collided against each other

into a loud and hazy wreck of rubble,

and neither of us listened

or heard anything at all.


End file.
